The present invention relates to signature management, and more particularly to the utilization of handwritten signatures in connection with commercial transactions.
Handwritten signatures continue to be the basis of many contracts in commerce, such signatures traditionally being on paper documents that set forth terms of transactions; recently, however, there is increasing use of signature tablets by which the signatures are recorded and verified electronically, using so-called e-signature technology. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,955 to Zank et al., which is incorporated herein by this reference. Many point-of-sale terminals now have electronic signature tablets associated therewith, a typical tablet being fixedly mounted a short distance from the terminal proper and connected to a personal computer (PC) of the terminal by a multiple conductor interface cable.
With the increasing popularity and usage of e-signature technology comes the challenge of providing an e-signature tablet that can be used in environments where a standard tablet with a hard connection to a PC is just not practical. One such environment is the drive-up teller window. With a standard tablet, the full conversion of such a facility to e-signature technology does not seem possible. Any kind of a device with a cable at the drive-up window is definitely a safety concern, and anything hard-mounted to the kiosk, so that an individual needs to lean out, is very awkward and not accessible to the handicapped. On the other hand, a wireless connection invites theft or inadvertent transport of the signature tablet from the terminal facility.
Thus there is a need for a portable electronic signature system that is effective, reliable, and easy to use, yet is reasonably secure from theft or inadvertent removal, and that otherwise overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.